Way of the Raging Fire (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of the Raging Fire The power of these monasteries is feared across the land. These martial arts go into the applications of power and destruction using their inner flame to decimate their enemies. Monks of the Raging Fire use their dominance of the field of battle to induce fear and their powerful strikes to destroy their foes. Indomitable Will Starting at 3rd level, you empowered force of will incites fear on creatures around you. As an action, for 1 Ki point enemies around you within a 10ft radius must make a Wisdom saving throw to not be frightened by you and your might. In addition, you gain advantage on rolls against frightened. Flaming Fist Also at 3rd level, as a bonus action, for 1 Ki point. you can engulf your hands in flames gaining 1d6 fire damage with each unarmed strike for 1 full minute. If you hit a target with this ability active, the target must make a dexterity saving throw to not be set on fire and take 1d4 each of its turns until it is put out. This damage increases as you level to 2d4 at 7th level, 2d6 and 3d4 at 15th level, 3d6 and 4d4 at 20th level. Impatchi's Dash Starting at 6th level, When you use Step of the Wind, for 1 more Ki point, you now form a flame trail that is 2ft tall and 1inch thick. If you walk past an enemy while using this ability, you do not provoke an attack of opportunity and they must make a dexterity saving throw, to not take 2d8 fire damage. or half as much on a success. If you form a circle or a closed shape with the flame, the fire forms a 4ft tall, 3inch thick Flame wall. Each creature within this circle or shape must make a Constitution saving throw to not be set on fire. If they enter through the walls they must make a Dexterity saving throw to not take the 2d8 fire damage. If end their turn inside the walls, they must also make a Constitution saving throw to also not be set on fire. Blazing Flurry Starting at 11th level, when you use Flurry of Blows, for 2 more Ki point, you now can strike 8 times dealing half the damage of each strike. In addition, as a reaction, when you are hit you can catch one of the attacks and take half the damage, and for 2 ki points can do a flurry of blows in return. Inferno's Domain Starting at 17th level, as you fight and the longer you combat you slowly but surely begin to expand a radius of fire. the circle is too small to harm and only shows through a flaming change of the floor. At the start of combat, you can choose to activate this radius as a free surprise action, for 4 Ki points. The Radius begins at 10ft around you and at the start of your turn, this radius expands up to your movement speed in size. If you move, the radius starts all over and begin expanding from there. However, the already established domain stays. Those in the Domain have disadvantage on putting out a fire, and dexterity saving throws against you. If you use Impatchi's Dash, the flame left behind you is now 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick. In addition, the damage is increased to 3d8. Your Flaming fist also deals d8 instead of d6. Once combat ends the domain will revert within 1 hour. This ability can only be used up to your Wisdom modifier time. Category:Archetypes